Un celular para Carlos
by Tiffany GAQ
Summary: En la isla tener un celular de alta tecnología era imposible, por eso Carlos estando rodeado de tantos jóvenes con celulares tan bonitos quiso uno, no lo consiguió, pero Jane se apiadó de él y le regaló uno.


**Película: Descendientes 1 y 2**

 **Serie animada: Descendientes: Mundo de villanos.**

 **Compañías:** **Disney Channel; Bad Angels Productions; 5678 Productions.**

 **Titulo del fanfiction: Un celular para Carlos.**

 **Personajes protagónicos: Carlos; Jane.**

 **Únicamente soy una consumidora de este mágico mundo, ni he creado a los personajes ni los escenarios ni escribí algún guion, esto solamente es una historia ficticia imaginada por mí basándome en lo que he visto.- Tiffany GAQ.**

 **\** **~*Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~* Ö* ~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö*~** **/** ***** **\** **~ *Ö* ~** **/**

—Quiero un celular— Les dijo a sus amigos estando los cuatro en una de las tantas mesas al aire libre.

Los tres miraron a Carlos unos segundos.

—Puedo conseguirte uno, será fácil, ya tengo alguien en mente y no creo que lo vaya a extrañar— Jay como buen amigo dio su idea mirando a Chad a lo lejos.

—Nada de robar Jay— Mal le señaló —Lo notaran e inmediatamente pensaran en nosotros— El chico extendió los brazos.

—Ya, tranquila, solo quería ayudar al pequeño con su problema— Seguido de eso le revolvió con fuerza los cabellos a su amigo.

— ¡No me digas pequeño! — Se liberó del agarre.

—Tal vez yo pueda lograr que algún amable príncipe me dé su celular, ya sabes, como todos aquí son tan amables ¿Por qué no nos darían cuatro celulares nuevos? — Sonrió Evie con suficiencia.

—Ese plan suena mejor— Le apoyó Mal, si su amiga lo lograba no habría evidencia, y sin evidencia no hay sentencia.

—Pero antes ¿Por qué ese repentino interés por un celular? — Interrogó la de cabello azul al hijo de Cruella.

—Todos tienen uno— Se encogió de hombros, era sencillo, todos esos descendientes de sangre real tenían brillantes aparatos con juegos y se la pasaban horas escribiendo, hablando o tomándose fotos, todo el tiempo veían a los demás con celulares en mano y bueno, era cuestión de tiempo para que se les antojara probar la experiencia de poseer uno propio.

—Eso es suficiente para mí— Evie se levantó y fue hacia un grupo de estudiantes mientras sus amigos la seguían sonrientes con la mirada.

—No creí que después de todo lo sucedido en la coronación fueran capaces de... estas cosas— Estaban los cuatro sentados en medio de todo el campo de tourney y el hada madrina al frente con su pizarra les daba un pequeño discurso —Aunque creo que fui muy ingenua, debí de pensar que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de vencer— Sonrió, no parecía realmente molesta —Al menos no salió nadie herido ni mucho menos, solo utilizaron el poder del convencimiento— Se acercó a Evie y le puso una mano en el hombro —Y un pequeño hechizo de hipnosis— Caminó hasta dónde estaba Mal poniéndole una mano en el hombro, luego se alejó quedando al lado de su pizarra que tenía escrito "Hora de castigo" —Todo para conseguir unos celulares que bueno ¿Qué joven no quiere uno? — Los cuatro la miraron atentos —Escuchen, solo deberán estar aquí una hora porque de todas formas, lo que hicieron no está bien, pueden charlar entre ustedes para reflexionar y descubrir la razón por la cual usar trucos para obtener lo que quieren está mal ¿Okay? — No obtuvo respuesta —Bien, los dejo— Puso un reloj de arena en la mesa de Mal, los cuatro se rieron un momento al ver el reloj preguntándose si el hada madrina no conocía los temporizadores, luego de eso ella se fue.

—Eso no salió bien— Habló Carlos cortando el silencio.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que los celulares se compran y que no son precisamente baratos— Dijo Mal golpeando levemente el reloj de arena.

—Eso no importa— El hijo de Jafar empezó con su opinión —Piénsenlo bien ¿Para qué queremos celulares ahora? Podemos tenerlos después, y de igual manera ¿Para qué los necesitamos? —

—Sí, tienes razón, solo sirven para… escuchar música— Dijo la de cabello morado como si nada.

—Y para comprar, sin necesidad de moverte— De parte de la otra chica del grupo salió aquello de forma algo triste.

—Jugar, despertarse en la mañana, tomar fotos y subirlas— Empezó Carlos aburrido, de verdad quería uno de esos aparatos.

—No es para tanto— Dijo Jay —Solo son unas cajas pequeñas con pantallas, solo funcionan para ver películas, jugar muchos juegos, alumbrar en la oscuridad, darte recordatorios, igual se pueden usar de grabadora, para enviar mensajes en medio de la clase de forma más disimulada—

— ¡Bueno ya! Olvidemos los celulares de momento— Mal les puso un alto y con eso decidieron no volver a hablar del tema hasta nuevo aviso.

La directora de la preparatoria caminó hasta su oficina y vio fuera una fila de maestros, las clases habían terminado y ella imaginaba la razón por la cual tantos estaban ahí.

Los alumnos podían ser almas muy buenas y bondadosas pero seguían siendo adolescentes y muchos eran… mimados, de cierta forma por eso la mayor regla rota era la de no usar celulares en clase, prácticamente todos los días un celular como mínimo era decomisado por los profesores y aunque se les avisara a los alumnos que se les devolvería al final de la clase, o del día, o de la semana, o del mes, o al graduarse, o hasta que los padres se hicieran presentes; simplemente ellos en vez de esperar a recuperar el suyo preferían comprar uno nuevo.

Los profesores pasaron a su oficina solo para dejar en una gran caja muchos celulares, celulares que jamás serían reclamados y que pasarían mucho tiempo ahí.

Ella no le veía lo interesante a los celulares, aparte de las llamadas y los mensajes que eran muy útiles para comunicarse pero todo el resto de cosas que podían hacer ya eran innecesarias, y peor los celulares nuevos que iban e iban saliendo y que eran comprados aún con sus precios altos, no comprendía la razón por la cual los jóvenes no podían esperar a que bajaran de precio al menos, le costaba entender el porqué de la obsesión con tener un celular de pantalla táctil y mucho espacio de almacenamiento, uno que tuviera un plan especial para llamar y con gran alcance era suficiente, como el celular de Jane. El hada madrina a su hija le compró un celular pequeño con teclado, de esos en los que para escribir una letra hay que apretar una tecla numérica una cierta cantidad de veces, era lo justo y necesario para su hija, Jane solo necesitaba llamar y responder cuando la llamaran, de vez en cuando un pequeño mensaje y todo listo, ese celular se lo compró unos siete años atrás y seguía funcionando, definitivamente una de las mejores compras que hizo para su pequeña. Lo otro era esa tablet, no quiso comprársela en un principio pero su hija insistió en que la tablet la necesitaba para organizar mejor los bailes porque con conexión a internet veía más ejemplos de decoración y elegía de forma más rápida la música, solo por eso se la consiguió, pero para asegurarse de que solo la usara para esas situaciones la revisaba de tanto en tanto para ver si tenía aplicaciones inservibles.

Quería educar a esos cuatro alumnos de la isla, educar a todos los que llegaran, educarlos como a Jane o mejor, cuidarlos y protegerlos ante todo ya que sabía que la vida en la isla era difícil.

Por esa razón aunque sonara cruel no quería que tuvieran esos celulares costosos del resto, ella ya vería cuando les conseguiría unos lindos celulares como el de su hija, pero mientras tanto trataría solamente de inculcarles que tratar de obtenerlos de otra forma que no fuera comprándolos en una tienda estaba mal, a menos que un alumno les hiciera un trato de venderles unos cuantos viejos, ahí tendría que hablarles del valor de entablar conversaciones cara a cara a ver si rechazaban esa oferta.

No quería que los nuevos alumnos tuvieran celulares, porque se la pasarían más tiempo con ellos en mano que haciendo otras actividades recreativas.

¿Qué pasaría si Mal tuviera celular? Quizás dejaría de pintar, de tratar de ser buena, de pasar tiempo con Ben como su pareja, todo por estar revisando constantemente las redes sociales que seguramente se haría.

¿Qué pasaría su Jay tuviera celular? Podría tener prisa en los entrenamientos de tourney, se desconcentraría más en clase por ver videos graciosos, no se esforzaría en hacer amistades por estar jugando de esos juegos adictivos.

¿Qué pasaría si Evie tuviera celular? Estaba la posibilidad de que dejara de hacer ropa por estar respondiendo test en internet, que sus notas bajarían por pasarse las noches viendo videos de maquillaje, abandonaría la idea de socializar cara a cara con más personas por atender a sus amigos virtuales.

¿Qué pasaría si Carlos tuviera celular? No dudaba en que le tendría miedo a muchas cosas por estar leyendo esas historias de terror ficticias que rondaban en la web, que el tourney lo dejaría de lado por estar atento a los chismes, que ya no se encontraría con sus amigos porque encontraría más fácil enviarles mensajes.

No quería eso, los quería ver alegres charlando, haciendo lo que amaran, disfrutar de la naturaleza y el contacto con otras personas, de ahí la razón por la que prefería que ellos no tuvieran un celular.

Para el día siguiente el rumor de que fueron castigados se esparció, aunque nadie sabía la verdadera razón excepto la directora, los padres de Ben, el mismo Ben y Jane, ya que su madre estuvo hablándole y hablándole en la casa de lo triste que se sentía porque los adolescentes pensaban más en objetos materiales que en la amistad. Ese día después de clases jane estaba transportado el traje de la mascota escolar con algo de dificultad hasta que de un pequeño descuido se le cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido que resonó en todos los pasillos de la preparatoria, por suerte no habían muchas personas ahí, muchos de los alumnos estaban pasando un bonito día por las afueras.

— ¿Te ayudo? — A ella casi le da algo al escuchar esa voz, no exactamente porque fuera el hijo de una gran villana, sino porque la tomó de sorpresa.

—Pues— Dudó en su respuesta, ya sabía que eran amigables pero su valentía de hablar con ellos se le fue un poco, por lo que quedó con la duda de qué decirle. ¿Debía aceptar? ¿Decirle que gracias pero ella podía sola? ¿Distraerlo e irse con las cosas? ¿Hacerse la muerta?

—Oye, aunque no lo parezca soy fuerte— Le dijo el chico queriendo romper el ambiente incomodo, ella sonrió por aquello y al final aceptó la ayuda.

Caminaban a la dirección, su madre quería revisar el diseño para ver si le hacía unos cambios al traje.

—Supe que los castigaron por querer unos celulares— Trató de iniciar una conversación y luego se sintió estúpida, no era el mejor tema si quería que ambos se sintieran bien charlando.

—Sí, Evie lo hizo fabuloso con dos príncipes, pero luego Mal y Jay querían los celulares de unas princesas y fue cuando Mal se decidió por la hipnosis, lo malo es que tu madre estaba cerca cuando hizo el hechizo y nos descubrió— Habló tranquilamente de aquello.

—No los culpo por querer unos celulares, son muy llamativos y divertidos, muy útiles y fabulosos— Hablaba como si fueran algo totalmente inalcanzables.

— ¿No tienes uno? —

—Sí tengo, pero uno más… sencillo que el resto de estudiantes, algo simple, al menos tengo la tablet pero solo puedo usarla en contadas ocasiones y mi madre vigila que no tenga nada innecesario—

—Creí que te quería más—

— ¡Ella me quiere! — Exclamó defendiendo a su madre —Solo me educa de una forma distinta al resto, no le gusta mucho eso de que todos los reyes que ella conoció le dieran todo a sus hijos, más que todo porque muchas de sus madres la tuvieron difícil antes de casarse y miman mucho a sus hijos—

—Lo sé, se nota, siempre los veo y los envidio, tienen de todo, y yo, solo quería un celular, como todos, no es necesario que sea el más caro pero…—

—Te entiendo— Su voz sonaba sincera, aunque Carlos sabía que no le entendía toda su vida, pero al menos compartían esa necesidad de algo material, eso de querer algo que el resto tenía, sentirse inferior por no poder disfrutar de lo mismo que los demás.

Habían llegado a la dirección y Jane tocó la puerta, su madre abrió y se sorprendió de ver a los dos juntos, se alegró bastante, porque Carlos estaba siendo bueno y su hija convivía con él, fue cuando el chico después de dejar la armadura se fue del lugar dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

—Me alegra que te ayudara, es un buen chico— Decía risueña la mujer mayor viendo detenidamente la armadura armando en su mente algunos detalles.

—Sí, fue de mucha ayuda—

—Querida, pásame mi libreta y lápiz que están en mi escritorio por favor— Pidió mirándola un momento, luego se quedó mirando el traje, se le venían muchas ideas a la mente que quería anotar pero también pensaba en que lo mejor era dejar intacta la armadura.

—Sí mamá— La joven se acercó al escritorio y tomó la libreta, luego buscó un momento un lápiz hasta que lo encontró, pero al volver notó la caja llena de celulares.

Ella sabía que esos celulares se quedaban ahí años, su madre solía hablar de eso, nadie pedía el celular de vuelta pues muchos de los estudiantes podían comprar otro sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Muchos podían comprarse hasta cuatro celulares por mes y ella solo ha tenido uno.

Y Carlos ninguno.

Pensó un momento en aquello, en la isla seguramente no había tecnología como la que tenían en Auradon, los hijos de los villanos nunca pudieron tener algo así y ella quejándose de no tener uno mejor. Se le aceleró el corazón, le tembló un poco la mandíbula y se concentró en no hacer mucho ruido. Metió lentamente la mano mirando la espalda de su madre, sintió uno y lo sujetó lentamente, lo sacó con su mano sudando y casi se le cayó pero lo sostuvo con más fuerza, lo iba a guardar cuando pensó en que quizás tenía contraseña por lo que apretó el botón para ver que tuvo una gran suerte, el celular estaba libre.

—Jane, ¿No encuentras algo? — Se asustó mucho, como reflejo puso el celular contra su cuerpo pero se fijó en que su madre no la estaba viendo.

—Es que, el lápiz tiene poca punta y estoy buscando con qué sacarle— Aguantó la respiración en lo que mentía, nunca había hecho eso.

—Hay uno en el cajón de abajo—

Ella entonces buscó ahí y encontró lo que necesitaba, le sacó algo de punta al lápiz y antes de ir con madre escondió el celular debajo de su ropa.

—Aquí— Le pasó las cosas que había pedido.

—Gracias hija, ya puedes irte— Le sonrió, al verla notó que estaba algo roja, no la miraba fijamente y no mantenía las manos quietas —No te preocupes, no eres inútil, a cualquiera le pasa que no encuentra algo— La consoló con palabras pensando que Jane estaba avergonzada por demorar tanto en hacer algo tan simple.

La chica asintió mirando el suelo, estaba preocupada, pensaba en que debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos para que no se viera ni se cayera el celular. Su madre le avisó que ya podía partir lo que la relajó, despidiéndose salió y luego de unos pasos pudo respirar mejor. Fue a los baños a lavarse la cara, se sentía mal, el cuerpo le temblaba y la cara le ardía, le había mentido a su madre y de paso robó un celular, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que se pudiera relajar, entró a un cubículo y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la tapa del retrete y sacó el celular, no quiso ver nada personal, si llegaba a saber de quién fue el celular ya no podría ni ver a esa persona aunque se comprara otro por lo que fue directamente a las configuraciones para reiniciarlo completamente, todo se borró, estaba como recién comprado.

Salió de los baños y caminó, buscaba a Carlos pero no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo. Pasó por los pasillos, por el campo de tourney, miró los salones, la sala de ciencias, la cocina, tocó la puerta de su habitación pero nada.

En su intento de encontrarlo escuchó entre los estudiantes que Audrey había tenido un incidente con Evie y Mal, algo de unos pastelillos explosivos.

Finalmente lo vio a lo lejos, estaba bastante apartado del resto de los alumnos, casi dentro del bosque, ella aceleró el paso.

—Hola— Saludó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Jane, hola— El chico estaba sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol que le brindaba sombra.

Luego de eso hubo un incomodo silencio, Carlos esperaba que ella hablara pero la chica no sabía cómo seguir.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda de nuevo? — Al final él se decidió a entablar una conversación.

— ¿Eh? No, no, no es eso, más bien, es sobre celulares— Trató de explicarse.

—Creo que entiendo ¿Viniste a que los dos nos deprimamos por ser menor privilegiados que el resto? — La pregunta tenía un claro tono de broma.

—No, aunque suena entretenido pero no—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Es que— Suspiró —Lo conseguí para ti— Extendió su brazo, en la mano tenía el celular y Carlos lo miró muy atento.

— ¿Para… Mi? —

—Sí—

Se levantó de las raíces del árbol y tomó el celular, casi con miedo, como esperando por un momento que todo fuera una broma y que el aparato se destruyera o algo parecido, apretó el botón como siempre vio que hacía el resto y quitó la primera pantalla, lo que vio fue un fondo predeterminado, tocó la pantalla en varias partes hasta lograr ver las aplicaciones que tenía.

— ¡Jane! ¡Gracias! — De la emoción la abrazó por unos segundos, ella no correspondió, se quedó como una estatua completamente quieta ante esa acción, luego él la soltó —No puedo creerlo ¡Tengo un celular! — Exclamó entrando a varias de las aplicaciones de las que solamente tenía una leve idea de cómo funcionaban.

—Aja, bueno, ahora yo solo— Se volteó un poco para irse, pero algo la detuvo, la sensación de que esa conversación fue muy corta y que quería poder cruzar más palabras con alguien que no fuera Audrey —Tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas— Lo miró, él levantó la vista emocionado.

— ¿En serio? —

—Sí, no tengo uno así pero suelo manejar mucho el de otras personas porque necesitan mi ayuda, ahora solo dámelo un momento para ponerle la contraseña de la señal de la preparatoria—

—Genial—

Jane luego de ponerle la contraseña le ayudó a hacerse unas cuantas cuentas, le indicó cómo moverse por las redes y la función de algunas cosas del celular, como tomar fotos, como grabar, como subirlas, le explicó que si quería canciones debía pagar por ellas y así, Carlos no le preguntó en ningún momento en dónde lo consiguió y eso la alegró, se pondría muy nerviosa si llegaba a interrogarla por eso, la pregunta principal fue otra.

— ¿Por qué me lo das? ¿No querías uno así? — Ya sabía todo lo necesario, el resto con la práctica y preguntando lo conseguiría, solo quiso preguntarle aquello en un momento en que la charla se hizo más tranquila.

—Puedo esperar, tú lo mereces más que yo, tienes derecho a que se te cumpla un capricho— Respondió con naturalidad, mientras más hablaban menos nerviosa se sentía.

—Pues gracias— Se miraron un momento y luego miraron al frente, la vista de una parte de la preparatoria desde ahí era tranquila.

Todo lo que los rodeaba era muy agradable, hacerse compañía era agradable.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el cargador? — Carlos nunca tuvo un celular, pero sabía perfectamente que esos aparatos tenían batería que debía de cargarse.

A Jane la pregunta le cayó mal, se sintió estúpida por no pensar en ese detalle. Pero sus lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas por una llamada.

—Un momento Carlos— Contestó su pequeño celular —Hola Audrey, ¿Yo? Estoy en, sí, sí, eso no, yo, este, bueno, voy en camino no demoro— Colgó el aparato y lo guardó —Audrey me quiere en su habitación, algo de que su popularidad ha bajado mientras que la de Mal aumenta a pesar de que hizo una pintura de su madre vestida como los villanos— Explicaba alejándose un poco —Por lo del cargador, pues no tengo el de ese celular, pero creo que en objetos perdidos ya están regalando unos cuantos por abandono, suerte— Se despidió acelerando el paso.

— ¡Gracias! — Alcanzó a gritarle, la chica volteó un momento y levantó la mano expresando que lo escuchó.

Carlos De Vil emocionado fue a objetos perdidos, para su suerte habían un par de cargadores que llevaban ahí unos tres meses por lo que dejaron que se llevara uno, cargó un rato su nuevo celular en su habitación y luego pensó en ir a mostrárselo a sus amigos, sabía que Mal estaba en una carpa pintando algo por lo que emocionado partió.

Era el primero de sus amigos en tener un celular, lo mejor es que no tuvo que robarlo ni nada parecido, fue un regalo, un regalo de una chica que en su momento trató de forma terrible a su amiga y no los aceptó pero la situación cambió, esa misma chica le dio un regalo a alguien que creció en la isla donde estaban encerrados los villanos más grandes del mundo, Jane le consiguió un regalo a él, Carlos De Vil. Nadie lo habría pensado antes.

 **_-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_** **₀_** **-+-*** **ᶱ** ***-+-_**

 **Fanfiction 4.**


End file.
